Stay With Me
by bequietsherlock
Summary: So, i guess i needed some cute Stendan stuff. This is set when Ste and Brendan were happy just after Dublin. Morning stuff, and cuteness. It's quite short.
1. Chapter 1

Brendan lifted Steven's head up so his glistening blue eyes were looking straight at him

''i love you'' he whispered ''so much, steven''

''come 'ere'' steven said playfully

Brendan planted a huge kiss on Ste's smiling lips and Steven kissed back just as lovingly but Brendan was the one who had to break it off, not to his pleasure but he had to get to Chez Chez, afterall he was the boss, he loved being the boss. Steven loved him being the boss.

''Steven, i've got to go''

''No, please don't..come here, please''

Brendan pulled away but Ste dragged him back and Brendan couldn't resist. He had to kiss him back, he was so irresistible. How coould anyone resist those twinkling blue eyes, and that glistening smile. Who in the right mind could say no to him? He was gorgeous. And he was my Steven. _Mine. _And oh how i loved him.

_''Steeeven, _i really need to go now. Chez will go fucking mental at me. You know it'' he gave him a little wink, and jumped up.

''I'll miss you'' he whispered.

''I'm only across the road from the deli''

''Oh shit, the deli. Ah, no i can't be arsed today. Doug can fuck off'' he said sounding like Doug had pissed him off or something but Brendan wasn't going to question, he hated the guts of Doug.

''You just gonna lounge round here like a lazy fuck'' Brendan joked

''You could stay with meeeee?'' Ste laughed

''You know i want to, but if you're being a lazy fucker then who's paying the bills and new stuff Leah and Lucas eh?''

''Hmm, okay''

''I love you''

''I love you''

Brendan grabbed hold of Ste, how could leave without kissing him especially with those puppy dog eyes. He held the back of his head and kissed him so hard, their was nobody like Ste. Nobody could understand Brendan like Ste could. Ste kisses back so passionately like no-one in the world could break their hold. Ste broke off this time ''i get to work then'' he smiled. As Brendan turned around, Ste gave his bum a smack. I mean his bum in them trousers. Brendan gave him a cheeky wink and left.

Ste couldn't stop smiling. I guess this was proper love, like the ones in fairy tales. _Proper love. _He thought to himself.


	2. Bored

Ste was getting bored now, kinda starting to wish he'd gone to the Deli even if Doug had pissed him off just because he chose that mustached, chiseled god over him..who wouldn't he's fucking gorgeous. He started twiddling his thumbs, playing with his shirt buttons. He saw all the dirty pots on the side, and Leah and Lucas' toys on the floor. _Better sort that out then. _Jesus, he must be bored if he's tidying up. _Steven Hay tidying up._ That was almost unheard of.

''You can't fucking miss someone when they haven't been out the house for more then five minutes. It's impossible.'' he tried to convince himself.

No good, he missed Brendan. Not hard to believe, he was in love.._proper love _as he'd described it in his head. He needed to see him, he just couldn't go a second without him. Even seeing that stupid mustache made his day ten billion times better. Brendan had that power over him, but it wasn't the type of power he had before where he controlled everything. It was like Ste had the same power over Brendan, like one smile or one little wink and they'd fall over backwards for each other because they loved each other.

''_Brenduuuuun_'' it was the way Ste said Brendan's name, Brendan knew it was him. No one else had that little cheery, playful tone to their voice when they said his name like Steven did. He said it like he was happy to see him, and that in its self made Brendan's whole day seem brighter.

''In here Steven, see one of us actually works'' He replied, that twinkle in his eye signalling he was joking. Ste gave a little giggle. Oh, how Brendan loved that little laugh of his, the way he made everything seem brighter.._good again_ by that one little laugh.

''Come on, you know you'd of stayed off if Chez wasn't working'' He laughed, eyes glimmering. Such a beautiful baby blue colour.

''Yeah, well don't let her hear you say that. I'm an angel to her. I wouldn't twag'' He winked.

''Ste, what you doing here. Thought you'd be working at the Deli'' A voice cam from behind the counter, a voice which belonged to Cheryl

''Hm, yeah. Didn't feel like going in today, i guess''

''Missing me to much, eh Steven? Was only away a second.'' Brendan joked.

''Ey'' He laughed back. Jumping up and giving him a huge kiss.

''You two get a room!'' Cheryl shouted with a smile on her face.

''Got one already!'' Brendan laughed and shut the door.

''No, no, no!'' She screamed. Brendan opened the door, Ste and him howling with laughter. Chez's face was a picture, and that big goofy grin of Ste's just made the room burst in to fits of laughter. This was when Ste and Brendan realized. This is what it feels like to be happy. Not them fake smiles you put on so no one questions it..

_Happy. _One of those smiles you can't wipe of your face no matter what, whatever anyone throws at you it can't be taken away because the person you love is standing right by your side. And in Brendan's case that was Ste. _His Steven. His perfect Steven. _

Brendan grabbed Ste's head with both hands and kissed him. Kissed him so hard. Their heads moved so rhythmically together, so in time. Like they were meant to be.

''Can't keep your hands of each other can you? Aw, you're so fucking cute. I'll go sort the crates out'' Cheryl said, knowing they wouldn't hear. To wrapped up in their own little worlds to care. But that's okay because her brother. _Her Brendan. _Is finally happy, and oh how he deserves it.

Pushing Ste into the office, Brendan continued to kiss him. He couldn't keep his hands of his boyfriend. _Boyfriend._ They finally got there.


	3. Perfect

** Chapter 3: Perfection. **

** Sorry it took longer than usual. Thank you so much for all the positive comments, it really means a lot. I shall be writing some more fics soon. If you have any ideas or suggestions. Comments/Reviews/Favorites would be absolutely great. **

** Meg x**

* * *

Ste lying on Brendan's chest feeling every breath he took, every thud of his heart beat. Just lying there was perfection. This is what it feels like to be truly happy.

"Ey, that was fun." Ste beamed.

"Better than a day in a Deli with an American'' Brendan joked.

''Hm.'' He laughed back.

Brendan kissed his forehead. _Because that's what boyfriends do._ **_Right?_**

''Whats up with you two anyway?'' Brendan asked.

''He's in a mood.''

''Oh yeah? What about?''

''_You. _You gorgeous bastard.''

''Jealous is he?'' He laughed. But inside he was feeling quite proud. I mean who wouldn't? He's just won the best prize in the entire world. Steven._ His_ beautiful Steven.

''I guess.''

''Well guess what?'' Brendan replied.

''What?'' He answered playfully. Turning round so he was on all fours looking straight in to Brendan's eyes. They were ocean blue, looking in them you got lost like a sailor lost at sea.

''I don't care if he's jealous. Normally, i would. Well kinda feel um.. threatened? Because i'd be scared someone could give you what i couldn't but well i've never actually told you this properly..'

''Tell me what?'' Ste said before Brendan could say anything. He looked intrigued. He wanted to know what his boyfriend had to say. It was still weird saying boyfriend. _Hm, boyfriend i like that. _Ste thought, trailing off into his own little world. He soon snapped out of when Brendan's deep Irish accent started speaking.

''That i don't care if anyone wants you, because i want you ten times more. Because i fucking love you!'' He smiled, Steven smiling back. ''I never told you this properly, so here goes'' He inhaled and exhaled a big breath, smelling Steven's deodorant boyish yet manly and feeling his warm skin against his bare torso, he relaxed again. ''Steven Hay, you're my whole world. My fucking everything.. in fact you're not my world. You're my whole universe. I can't lose you because you are everything to me. I don'y just say that because that's what they usually say in those shitty rom-com things. I mean it, Steven. I love you.''

''Bren, you aren't going to lose me. I love you, now come 'ere!'' He had that big goofy grin again, one that you couldn't prevent or take away. One that drove Brendan crazy. That perfect little smile of his. _How could he of ever hurt that beautiful little fucker, eh? He was so lucky. _

Brendan lifted up his head so he could reach up to Ste who was still on all fours over him. They locked lips. It was rough, but a perfect rough. Biting each others lips in turn. They both still had trousers on but quite clearly wanted them off. Brendan grabbed on to Ste's neck pulling himself up so he was nearly sitting up. Playing with each other's hair as they kissed.

''Brendan, i know you're loved up and everything but there's a meeting in ten! So, if you could just keep your hands of each other for one minute that would be great!'' Cheryl shouted from behind the door.

''Aw, one last kiss then. eh?'' Ste said giggling.

''Come 'ere then!'' Brendan smiled.

Pulling each other closer they once again locked lips, this was how perfect felt. This was _their happy ever after. _

''Guess i have to go now, then?'' Ste pouted.

''How about i sneak off early?''

''Brendan, but 'you're an angel' and 'you wouldn't twag' '' Ste mimicking what Brendan had said earlier sarcastically.

''Yeah, well i guess i'm just knackered now, aren't i?'' He winked. ''CHEZ! I'M NOT FEELING TO GOOD, I'M GONNA HEAD OFF EARLY. YOU'LL BE ABLE TO COPE WITH THE MEETING WON'T YOU?'' Brendan shouted through the door.

''I'LL MAKE HIM SOME SOUP OR SOMETHING!'' Ste added.

''I don't believe you for one second, but fine.'' Chez replied. ''But wait. If you're gone, i can introduce myself as boss, can't i?'' she sounded excited.

''Babe. I'm always the boss.'' Brendan said stepping out of the office, his suit back on. Steven by his side. He gave Ste a wink and they cleared off down the stairs. Brendan's posh new shoes clattering down the steps. Ste's footsteps weren't far behind.

* * *

Back Home.

_ So, i may have messed up but everything's great now. I don't deserve this one little bit. I guess God's forgiven me, must have done something right i guess. Steven and his kids are all i've got. But they're all i need. We're finally i family, oh how hard i've fucking worked for this. _Clogs turning in Brendan's head while he stroked Ste's hair as he was sleeping. _He loved it when i played with his hair. _

Brendan leant over and gave him a quick soft kiss and turned over to sleep.

''Hold me?''

''Steven, sorry i thought you were sleeping?''

''No no, its fine. Cute little kiss.'' He winked ''Please can you just hold me while i sleep?''

''Of course'' Brendan answered smiling a little.

''I love you, Brendan'' Ste whispered, slowly drifting off to sleep. Cradled in Brendan strong arms.

''I love you too''

He turned around and put his arm over Ste. He held him, so tight. Like he was never going to let go. Because he loved this man with everything he had. _Everything _

* * *

** Thank you for reading. Comments and Reviews would be appreciated.**

** If you have any ideas for a new fic please say.**

** Meg x**


End file.
